1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projector system capable of changing a projecting direction of projection image by a mirror and projecting the projection image extensively in directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional projector system changes a projecting direction of projection image by a mirror and provides the projection image with distortion correction (see Patent Literature 1, for example).